World War III
World War III is a major global conflict and the focus of World in Conflict. The war began in 1989 when the Soviet Union invaded Western Europe, and is now engaged in combat with NATO and its long-time rival, the United States of America. Using the latest advancements in military technology, the world's superpowers battle on land, sea and air for ultimate global control. Overview The occurrence of World War III had been a major fear of the entire globe long before 1989. When World War II concluded with the defeat of Nazi Germany and the Empire of Japan in 1945, the world's major political powers began to consolidate their own powers in an effort to ensure that such a conflict of such a destructive scale never repeated itself. Unfortunately, they also sought to increase their own influence in the world abroad, creating major political, military, and social tensions that sowed the first seeds of a third world war. After World War II, the United States of America and the Soviet Union became the two major superpowers of the world, and worked with their allies to ensure that a conflict in Europe did not break out again. The two sides, along with their European allies, occupied Germany and reorganized it into the democratic West Germany and the communist East Germany. The U.S. formed an alliance with Western Europe that eventually materialized into NATO, while the Soviet Union formed the Warsaw Pact in Eastern Europe and erected the Iron Curtain, the major political division between the West and the East. The Berlin Wall was then erected between Allied-controlled West Berlin and Soviet-controlled East Berlin, creating major tensions between the two powers. Determined to keep either side from superseding each other's authority, the two superpowers created major alliances with other nations and engaged in an arms race, which saw the two sides increase military expenditures and military authority overseas, as well as the mass production of nuclear weapons. Fearing the outbreak of nuclear war that could potentially annihilate the world, the two sides engaged in diplomatic efforts to ensure peace between the two powers, while engaging in proxy wars within satellite nations and expanding their arsenals. From 1945 to 1989, the world engaged in a long and deadly period of political tension known as the Cold War, with the world anxiously wondering if the world would one day be plunged into war. Prelude The Cold War finally reached its critical stage during the Summer of 1989. During that year, the Soviet Union's economy was in ruins, threatening its communist influences across Eastern Europe and within Russia. Faced with increasing political and social unrest and the potential disintegration of the Warsaw Pact, the Soviet Union pursues a course of blackmail to preserve its authority. Its demands that the Western World provide massive financial aid to the Soviet Union or it would pursue a course of war and invade Western Europe in retaliation. The United Nations ignores these calls and instead pursues diplomatic efforts to reach a cohesive settlement. Initially, the Soviet Union complies, but secretly creates plans for its invasion of Europe. During that summer, while the diplomatic talks were still in progress, the Soviet Union launched its assault across the Iron Curtain, triggering the opening stages of the long-dreaded World War III. European Theater The Invasion of Norway European Theater - Norway - Somewhere at the Norwegian Coastline Before the assault on Germany could begin, the Soviets found out that the Coast of Norway had a strategic position. From there, they could send bombers and reinforcements easily, but they found out that the Norwegian Coast had large anti-air defenses, and proceeded to destroy them, quietly and quickly. The operation succeeded and the passage for reinforcements from the quietly invaded Norwegian Coast was safe. The Soviet Assault on West Germany See:European Front European Theater - West Germany - Berlin Wall - Brandenburg Gate The Soviet invasion began with the fall of West Germany in 1989. Initial preparations for the assault was a sneak attack on anti-aircraft defenses. When the sneak attack succeeds, the Soviets launch their massive assault on the Allied Powers occupying West Berlin. Under the command of skilled officers, the Soviets were able to defeat most of the NATO forces there. Tanks smashed through the Berlin Wall and overwhelmed the defenders. The attack was swift and deadly, and before the end of the day, they had seized part of West Germany, opening another offensive front. As the red banner was raised over Berlin, the Soviets continued their momentum with a concentrated attack on West Germany. Within days they launched another assault, and West Germany fell into Soviet hands, forcing NATO to retreat from the German front. Western Europe falls European Theater - Western Europe With West Germany under almost complete control, the Soviet Union proceeded to invade several neighboring Allied states. Denmark quickly fell to the Soviets as Copenhagen was seized in the fighting. From here, the Soviets launched numerous attacks against the Scandinavian nations of Norway, Sweden, and Finland. Finland quickly fell after a concentrated attack from the Russian border, leaving Norway and Sweden vulnerable to a ground offensive. Yugoslavia also fell under the Soviet Union's jurisdiction, leaving virtually all of Western Europe in Soviet hands. Meanwhile, the Soviet navies stormed into the Atlantic Ocean and the Mediterranean Sea, engaging the British Royal Navy as it attempted to reinforce their allies. While it remains on the defensive, Great Britain has held its ground. The Soviets also blockaded Iceland, where their ground forces initiated an invasion of the country. American Involvement With most of Western Europe in Russian hands, NATO Forces found only one option left: Seek aid from their western allies, the United States. The United States was quick to intervene when the Soviets invaded. They immediately sent thousands of troops to Western Europe to assist in the defense of West Germany, where the Soviets were focusing a great deal of their resources. Meanwhile, the U.S. Navy reinforced its presence in the Mediterranean as it scrambled to replace the destroyed U.S. Sixth Fleet. Through its combined efforts with NATO, the Americans were able to regain their initiative on the European Front, opening a offensive front for allied forces. However, the Soviets had no intention of surrendering and continued to assault NATO allies. Despite this, NATO now had a shot at defending its own territories. The U.S. is currently focusing its efforts in West Germany, where it has made significant gains but the frontlines continue to fluctuate with every engagement. The U.S. Marines were also deployed to Iceland, where they decisively halted the Soviet invasion. US Invasion of France European Theater - France - A French Town not far away from the French Riviera The Soviet Union built upon its increasing momentum with an amphibious invasion of Southern France following its victory in the Mediterranean. Catching the French Army off guard, it quickly conquered the coast and occupied all territories west of Marseilles. The Soviets then conducted a series of air raids against major French cities and bases across the country, including Paris. In order to prevent their advance into the heart of the country, the Americans sent several battalions to reinforce the French. Operations began with the liberation of the French Riviera. Commanded by Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer and Commandant Jean-Baptiste Sabatier, the NATO forces were able to drive the Soviets out of the area. European Theater - France - The French Riviera While the U.S. Navy picked off the seaborne Soviet reinforcements, the Americans assaulted the Soviet stronghold in France and recaptured it, breaking Russia's hold on France and opening a hole for a counter offensive to reclaim most of Europe. Unfortunately, Commandant Sabatier was killed in action after his task force was ambushed and overrun while fighting off a Soviet counterattack. Soviet Theater US Operations on Soviet Soil '''Soviet Theater - Somewhere near Murmansk - Soviet Power Plant A battalion of US troops infiltrated a location close to a power plant to secure documents from a downed US Bomber. The Soviet Forces had a hard time fighting the threat back.The Soviets seemed unable to drive back US Forces due to the lack of skilled officers in the area. They succeeded in driving the US troops back, but failed in recovering the documents from the crashed bomber. Soviet Theater- Kola Peninsula - Soviet Submarine Base The Soviets didn't expect an attack on their sub base and were caught by surprise. The Soviets had enough time to evacuate a few of their nuclear powered submarines. The rest were destroyed by the assault. The Soviets Forces drove the US Forces out of the area once again, but still failed to protect some of their subs. Soviet Theater - Northern Russia - Quarry The Soviets secure a quarry for more foothold, and encounter NATO forces trying to rescue their captured commanders. Lieutenant Romanov defended the prisoner camp from any NATO forces that tried to get close. The other three officers were tasked to wipe out NATO Forces. The battle was long and furious, but the Soviets emerged victorious. They destroyed all NATO forces trying to retreat and succeeded as well. American Theater In the days following the NATO assault on the Soviet naval yards near Murmansk, the Russian Navy struck at the American East Coast with the remnants of its submarine fleet. Their targets were the naval facilities at the Naval Amphibious Base Little Creek in Virginia Beach and those of Norfolk, Virginia. Fortunately, thanks to the advanced knowledge of their NATO allies, the Americans successfully repelled the attack and destroyed the Soviet submarines. Meanwhile, Cuba, the Soviet Union's longtime ally in the Caribbean Sea, invaded the Bahamas, creating a Caribbean front in the war. Due to the islands' close proximity to Florida, the U.S. Army engaged with the Cuban Army in an effort to force them back towards their own country. However, the Soviet Union launched a second attack on America's shores with the failure of the missile attack on Virginia. While the U.S. Army was preoccupied in Western Europe, the East Coast was open to attack. Three companies of Spetsnaz commandos occupied Liberty, Ellis, and Governor's Islands outside New York City capturing many hostages and commandeering numerous American vehicles. Their intention was to force the U.S. to withdraw all of its forces from Europe or it would exterminate the population of New York City with a chemical attack launched from Liberty Island. Ultimately, this act of blackmail failed when a concentrated assault by the U.S. Army Rangers recaptured the three islands and crushed the Soviet occupiers. Despite the defeat in New York City, the Soviet Union renewed its offensive against the U.S. Determined to prevent the REFORGER convoys from reinforcing Europe and determined to draw America's attention away from the war, the Soviets launched a massive invasion against the American West Coast. Using hundreds of civilian freighters, they covertly transported thousands of soldiers, vehicles, and helicopters past the U.S. Pacific Fleet and invaded Seattle, Washington. The Soviets swiftly crushed the U.S. Army units there, forcing them to retreat to the countryside. Using Seattle as a base of operations, the Soviets proceeded to invade the whole of Washington State in an effort to distract the U.S. Army. The President ordered the American homeland defenses to employ any means necessary to repel the invasion.